


Riverdale Requests: Archie/Toni

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Archie/Toni; Requests always open please submit them to my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 10





	1. Pink

“Hey Toni?” Archie calls out from the bathroom; the shower just having turned off.  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Toni!” He sounds slightly more stressed and she sighs.  
“Yeah?!”  
“Why; my love; do you have your hair dye in a shampoo bottle?”  
“Well it’s-” Toni chokes on her laughter; Archie glaring; his hair a slightly more vibrant shade of cherry red; his fingers stained pink.  
“At least you’re not a blonde; so it’s just a little more vibrant.” She speaks between chuckles.  
“Well I mainly meant my fingers; but the hair too! I have a game tomorrow!”  
“So?”  
“It’s gonna be sweat out! My skin will be pink for the next month!!” Archie  
sighs slumping onto the couch head in his hands.  
“Arch; that’s not how the hair dye works; it won’t leach out when you sweat; it’s not sunscreen; it’ll last for about four months; knowing how warm you take your showers.”  
“Four months??”

“Well probably less; I mean it basically tinted your hair; oh your fingers; we can just wash that off in a bit don’t stress.”  
“Babe; I love you but why would you do this to me?”  
“Archie; it says Dye on the back of the bottle in sharpie; how did you miss that?”  
“I didn’t look at the back of it, just the front!”  
“So just because the front said it was shampoo you took that at face value?”  
“Of course!”  
“You don’t judge people by their appearances.” Toni grins gesturing to herself and Archie sighs leaning his damp head on her shoulder.  
“Because people are easy to figure out.”  
“And shampoo bottles aren’t?” she laughs and he huffs shaking his head to let pink tinted water droplets splatter onto her shirt.  
“Not when they’re in your place apparently.” Archie grumbles for the rest of the twenty minutes it takes for his hair to dry and for Toni to get ready for their Pop’s date.

“The Serpent’s won’t see it will they?”  
“Your hair doesn’t look pink at all Archie; just a little more intense I swear.” Toni assures him and he nods keeping his hands in his pockets.  
“I couldn’t get it off my fingers though.” He grumbles and Toni rolls her eyes.  
“Nobody will care Archie.”

”Wait why are your fingers pink?” It’s fang’s who asked; Sweet Pea and him having crashed the Pop’s date an hour and a half after it had started.  
“Oh my god.” Fang grins widens and Archie prepares for some snide sort of comment about it.  
“You helped Toni dye her hair! That’s so cute!!!” Archie looks confused but nods towards Toni who smirks before sipping from her shake.  
“Told you.”  
“Aww did we help you win a bet then?” Sweet Pea grins and Toni nods.  
“Archie bet me a full day of doing whatever i wanted that you two wouldn’t figure it out. He lost.”  
“I did what?”  
“You lost.” Toni winks and Archie smiles fondly at her.  
“You’re lucky I love you.” he leans over to kiss her and offer out his card so they can pay and leave.

”So an entire day of doing whatever you want then?”  
“Yeah; that a problem?”  
“Well no; I mean it depends what you want to do; personally I’m not really up for another game of self-clue.”  
“Oh come on you know it’s fun when we can use everyone in the town.”  
“Yeah but it’s a little fucked up when we get Clifford Blossom in the maple syrup barn with Jason’s body. You know that!”  
“Fine; how about we spend tomorrow watching TV and cuddling.”  
“Okay; what else?” Archie narrows his eyes and Toni grins.  
“You have to make lunch.”  
“Lunch?” Archie watches as her grin grows.

“I never like when you look at me like that; the last time that happened you had me make brownie sundaes and those cookies stuffed with oreos and caramel sauce.”  
“You said you loved that!”  
“I did! My mom murdered me when I came home with four new cavities! I don’t wanna get my teeth drilled or mouth stabbed with needles if i can avoid it.”  
“Well it’s simple then; don’t eat it.” She laughs nodding to him when he pulls her onto his chest as he flops back against the couch.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gets attacked one night and Archie comes to her aid; they start dating during season one

Archie knows he should care; he knows he should be a bit more worried about why he can’t move his fingers or the blood that he’s probably dripping all around the house; but he’s more focused on finding something warmer for the girl he’d managed to convince to return to his house. It hadn’t been cold out but the fact she’d gotten thrown into Sweetwater river wasn’t helping Archie focus on his needs instead of the fact that the very beautiful girl with pink hair was cold and would need a change of his clothes. He avoids thinking about that instead struggling around one handed while trying to pull the first aid kit they keep from under the sink. He’s confused as to why his dad hasn’t woken up with the amount of noise he’s making. He can hear the front door open and doesn’t want to think about how he looks sitting in the middle of the kitchen his hand purple and nose bleeding with the first aid kid half out of the sink. His dad and FP Jones standing in the doorway.

“Where’s Toni? Jug said you tried to get her out.” FP asks and Archie blinks confused.  
“Toni?”  
“The girl! The girl you jumped into the river to save?” FP grumbles and Archie nods.  
“Upstairs; guest room; she was tired.”  
It’s the first time Toni stays over; and when Archie offers her coffee; surprised to find she likes it the same way as him; he tries his best to avoid the hope it won’t be the last.

“Can’t believe those assholes are still bothering you; you know I can help if you need.” Archie offers and Toni shrugs off his concerns.  
She manages to catch him in Pop’s.  
“Thanks; I’ll pay/.” She mumbles as she slides into the seat next to him.  
“Your welcome; for what? And no; it’s my food.”  
“A shake and a side of fries; for offering to help.” She laughs a little when Archie stiffens and nods; squaring his chest and setting his jaw.  
“No I already took care of it.” Toni grins dipping one of his fries into his shake.  
“How? I thought you needed my help?” Archie pulls one of her fries over as she did to him.

“You helped; those creeps backed off when I told them you were my boyfriend.” She grins and he nods.  
“Good, I’m glad I could help.”  
“You’re not even going to bring up the boyfriend comment?”  
“Do I need to?” he asks  
“Do you want too?” he nods and Toni smiles.  
“Good so I’m paying.” Toni’s about to protest when Archie smirks.  
“I think you owe me paying for our first date when I know I’m going to get the mother of all ‘if you threaten my daughter/sister’ talks from every single one of the Serpents.”

“At least you won’t be getting the ‘my golden son is dating a gangster’ talk that i’ll be getting from your dad.”  
“Wait the what? Toni; my dad loves you; seriously!’ He nods at her surprised look.  
“I’m dead serious like being able to talk to you about my music and all the ideas i have about sports and the dumb questions I have; it really helps me; so he loves you for that already. You make me happy so he’s happy.” Toni shakes her head and laughs.  
“No way Andrews I’m totally gonna get chewed out by your dad.”

”Toni! It’s so good to see you again.”  
“You too Mr. Andrews.” Toni nervously nods when Fred shakes his head.  
“Fred remember? Especially since you and Arch are dating now.” He gives her a stern look and Archie assures her he’ll be down in two seconds.  
“Toni; about dating Archie.” Toni sucks in a breath as Fred’s hand closes her shoulder.  
“I just want him to be happy; you make him happy so just keep up whatever you’re doing as long as you want it too.” He smiles warmly and pulls her into a hug. Archie smirks triumphantly when she stares after Fred as he drops them to the Wyrm.

“What?” Archie grins.  
“You did tell me.” She grins and Archie laughs but cuts himself off as they enter the bar.  
“Don’t worry none of them care.” Archie eyes Sweet Pea and FP Jones wearily.  
“Toni if he so much as-” Sweet Pea starts but Toni’s hand grips his wrist.  
“If you so much as touch him the wrong way I’ll make it ten times worse than what you’d do to him.” She growls and Archie watches nervously before Sweet Pea and Toni laugh and Sweet Pea pulls him into a half hug.

“Drinks on the happy couple!” he laughs and cheers; FP rolls his eyes at the fact he and Sweet Pea are the only two others in the bar.  
‘We’re not married Sweets.” Toni laughs.  
“Yet; this is going to make the best, best man speech.”  
“Like you’d be my best man.” Toni laughs and Archie shrugs when Sweet Pea glances to him.  
“You can take that up with Jones; although we haven’t been talking much so your chances are looking pretty good.” Sweet Pea fist pumps in the air and laughs more as he leaves you and Toni to your first official date.


	3. Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Sweet Pea become step-siblings; so Archie meets Toni early on

It’s not an adoption; Mary assures Fred that it’s an emancipation of sorts; just a way for Mary to keep an eye on the boy who’d stumbled into her files when one of her clients were in the middle of a custody battle with who they claimed their mistress as there were no official marriage records or license to disprove that thought.  
“Hey I’m Sweet Pea and-” The boy doesn’t finish both Fred and Mary pulling him in for hugs. Archie nods and Sweet pea chews his lip.  
“You said you had a place on the southside.”  
“Yeah and I ain’t gonna live in some fancy northside place. If you think-” He starts confused when Fred grins.  
“You’re welcome to stay there; our home is always open to you and we’ll be taking you grocery shopping; there’s only so many frozen meals we’re going to let you eat.”  
“I can’t cook.” He sinks slightly and Archie laughs.  
“We can teach you; besides we usually have family dinner once a week; if that’s something you want to join us with.” Sweet Pea nods hesitantly.  
-

It had taken three years after that for Sweet Pea to get used to being picked up and driven around to family dinners and school. They made sure he didn’t have to switch to Riverdale High if he didn’t want to; but Sweet Pea made a point of inviting his new friend over for dinner.  
Archie isn’t annoyed; Jughead’s sitting next to Sweet Pea who jumps up when the doorbell rings.  
“You didn’t tell me the neighbors were gonna be looking!” Archie’s confused when he can hear a girl’s voice hissing.  
“This is Toni Topaz.” Fred and Mary smile at her and Archie’s heart sinks; of course Sweet Pea has a girlfriend; and of course she looks incredible and has actual pink hair and looks as much like a model as anyone Archie has seen. He grins at her and she looks a little shocked before nodding back and smiling at him. She nods to Jughead and he nods back; Archie counts it as a victory. She compliments his mom’s cooking and looks confused when she’s offered dessert.

“Seriously Topaz I don’t see why you find the Blossom twins hot. They’re like evil incarnate!” Sweet Pea nods and Toni looks terrified at Mary and Fred who turn to the conversation.  
“Sweet Pea; what have we told you about that.” Toni sinks scrambling out of the chair.  
“Mom, seriously it’s not that big of a deal.”  
“You can’t make fun of who your friends are attracted to it’s rude.” Mary glares and then nods to where Toni’s frozen in the hallway.  
“Apologize.”  
“She knows it was a joke!” he assures and Fred shakes his head.  
“If she knew it was a joke she wouldn’t have run out of the room like we were going to throw her out. Toni; you can come finish your ice cream; if you want.” Toni hesitantly sits back next to Archie watching Fred and Mary smile softly.  
“I’m uh; bisexual.” Toni confesses.  
“Me too!” Archie grins at her excitedly and Toni just looks more confused.

Sweet Pea invites Toni over more often; and Toni always seems tired; so Archie doesn’t mind when she falls asleep when they’re watching movies. Jughead teases him it’s because he has a crush and when Archie doesn’t deny it Sweet Pea claims it’s as good as a confession; Archie only mumbling a faint shut up. He misses Toni’s smile; and how very much awake she is.

“Archie wait up!” Sweet Pea calls out and Archie frowns.  
“What?”  
“You can’t just run around the southside without anyone who knows it! You could get lost or hurt.”  
“I don’t-” Archie scowls looking up from the ground to Sweet Pea who grins.  
“That cut on your knee says otherwise.”  
“If you say anything I swear to god.”  
“Don’t worry I won’t say a word.”  
“Sweet Pea why are all the Northsiders saying I beat you up and all got was a scraped knee from it?”  
“Weird huh.” Archie doesn’t say anything just smiling when Toni appears at Pop’s grinning.  
“And what’s got you so happy?”  
“I just won the regionals for the photography competition.” She grin and Archie pulls her in for a hug; trying not to make it obvious he’s blushing when Toni full force hugs him back.  
“I know! At least someone;” she glares at sweet pea, “has the proper reaction” Sweet Pea snorts continuing to eat his burger.  
“I’m not interested in how your fifty different pictures of Arch got you a medal.” Archie turns and Toni’s face flushes.  
“You used me?” She nods slowly and Archie grins.  
“Well now I have to come to the next show; if i’m the muse and everything.” he grins back at her when she smiles shyly.

Jughead and Betty look unimpressed as Archie rushes off assuring them he’ll make it up to them later.  
“Wasn’t this the time you were supposed to make it up to them?” Toni looks up from where she’d positioned her camera. Archie shrugs.  
“I think my girlfriends project is a little more important than a new type of milkshake at pop’s”  
“Oh?” Toni hums and Archie laughs.  
“Yeah it’s a coffee something or other; one of those fancy drinks that Betty and Fangs like.”  
“You know they’re going to find out soon.” Toni hesitates as she mentions it and Archie shrugs.  
“I don’t mind them finding out; i just don’t care for the ‘shock and horror’ they’ll feel about the ‘goody-two shoes northsider and the Southside Serpent being a couple; like a messed up Romeo and Juliet to them; I’m the northsider in case you couldn’t tell.”he grins and Toni laughs.  
“I mean Betty and Jughead have that thing; no one cares.”  
“Betty is the perfect girl next door who wants someone edgy; and Jughead isn’t even a Serpent; it’s just something his dad does.” Toni nods at Archie’s commentary and then grins.

“Want to freak everyone out tomorrow?”  
“Hell yeah; how do we do it?”  
“Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?”  
“No I can learn though.”

Archie’s laughing the entire way to school and Toni has to make him stop a block away to calm down so they can actually pull off the joke. They’d messaged Sweet Pea after Archie had mentioned he should be in on it.  
When Archie pulls up on the motorcycle; Sweet Pea’s serpent jacket on his shoulders and Toni’s arms around him he swears he can see the heart attack on both Betty and Jughead’s faces. Veronica won’t even look at him and he can’t breath with how Reggie just grins and shoots him a thumbs up; he’d caught Toni and Archie together more times than he’d admit and when he’d told Kevin; who then blabbed to Archie; Toni made them swear to keep it a secret so both her and Archie know they’re not going to freak out or panic about it. Veronica on the other hand can’t stop staring and Betty looks like she wants to claw Toni’s eyes out for some reason; Archie, who’s very aware of their apparent annoyance at his girlfriend leans over and kisses her grinning back when Reggie wolf whistles and Jughead rolls his eyes fondly. Fangs is laughing Sweet Pea glaring and trying to suppress a laugh as well.


	4. Copperhead Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni never got with Cheryl but ended up falling for Archie with Archie returning her feelings

“Toni right?” Archie smiles, extending his hand out to her, she shakes it looking unimpressed at him.  
“Archie right? The Northsider that threatened Sweet Pea?”  
“Yeah, sorry about-“  
“Don’t worry about it, you here to bring some sort of decree from Veronica or Cheryl; I’m not sure which one of them is worse.”  
“I’m pretty sure they’re just trying to one up each other. They like the conflict more than the actual outcome.”  
“Not surprising, they’re both rich girls.”  
“They’re not that bad once you get to know them.”  
“They’re using me and my friends as fodder for a cat fight that’s probably been going on since they met right?”

“Well yeah, but-“ Archie hesitates.  
“How about Pops; to apologize for the awkward welcoming committee.” Toni nods, snorting.  
“There was no welcome committee, they killed any chance of that.” Archie nods laughing with her.  
“I have to say I did my part with the fighting earlier.”  
“Well sometimes fights can be good, better than what could have happened.” He nods holding the door open for her. Toni hesitates puling her jacket off and folding it to hide the serpent logo.  
“You don’t need to do that.”  
“I do if I’m with Mr. Goody-two shoes footballer right?” Archie shakes his head. Sliding across from Toni, they stay silent for a moment before ordering; Archie watches as she set her jacket down leaving it folded.

“Oh, your tattoo’s not on your arm.”  
“Did you think it had to be?”  
“Well yeah, I mean Jughead and Fangs both have-“  
“And what about Sweet Pea?”  
“Thought he got a second one on his neck cause he’s a dumbass but also scary tough.” Toni laughs shaking her head.  
“No we can get it anywhere we want.”  
“Oh that’s good then, it’d suck if you all had it in the same place.”  
“You’re not going to ask where mine is?” Toni pulls a fry from Archie’s plate as the waitress sets them down.  
“No, I figured either you’d tell me if it was important, or I’d see it eventually.”  
———————————————————————————–

It’s raining, a sudden summer storm that has everyone who was sitting out at lunch ducking for cover. Toni frowns confused that she’s not getting soaked; she looks up to see Archie awkwardly holding his jacket over her head.  
“Can’t ruin your Serpent jacket, god forbid you’d have to wear something else for one day.” She shakes her head laughing.  
“Does this mean I owe you Pop’s for ruining your Varsity jacket?”  
“Well its only fair since I got you a ‘sorry for my friend’s being assholes’ Pop’s” He smirks turning when Jughead nudges him.  
“What?”  
“What’re you doing taking Toni on a date?”  
“It’s not a date, its- oh my god is a date. Oh my god I’m going on a date with Toni.” Jughead shakes his head.  
“Archie you’re an idiot, you really are.” Jughead laughs nudging him back towards Toni who smiles.

“While I agree we should get Pop’s you don’t owe me. I’d love to take you out; on a date. At Pop’s.” He clarifies smiling, Toni smiles back nodding.  
“I thought that’s what the last time we went out was.”  
“It is now.” Archie nods eagerly and Toni laughs.  
“I have one condition though.” Toni smirks and Archie nods wearily.  
“You have to meet my friends.”  
“But I’ve already-“  
“No, ignore your first impressions of them. It’s a redo of meeting them.” Archie nod nervously eyeing Sweet Pea and Fangs who glare at Toni, as she no doubt explains to them what she just told Archie.  
———————————————————————————–

Pop’s isn’t crowded, they settle into a booth and Toni nods when Fangs and Sweet Pea appear.  
“So who’s this- Oh come on we know Andrews, this is dumb.”  
“Says the one who reintroduced me to fangs after you two got together, I was the one that set you two up and-“  
“Fine. Hi, I’m Sweet Pea, who’re you?” He glares at Archie who shakes his head laughing.

“Sorry, it’s really great to meet you Sweet Pea.”  
“Okay are we done?”  
“No I still have to meet, him.” Archie gestures to Fangs who grin.  
“Hey, I’m Fangs, it’s great to meet you, maybe we could-“  
“No.” Sweet Pea hauls him back.  
“I’m not double dating with a Northsider just yet.”  
“Sweet Pea technically we’re Northsider’s now and- Right yeah, no doubles for now.” Fangs laughs when Toni glares.  
“See you two later then; or not..” Sweet Pea pulls Fangs back mumbling about leaving the new lovers alone.  
———————————————————————————–

Toni and Archie sit trading stories and dumb things their friends have done. Toni’s surprised to hear about all the dumb things Archie’s managed to do; from the time he wrangled Betty into making him and Vegas biscuits; Archie confusing the ones meant for him and the ones meant for Vegas. To when he managed to smuggle Jughead into his class and home for two weeks before anyone noticed.  
Toni in turn shares how she got Fangs and Sweet Pea together. Archie’s crying with laughter by the end of it and Toni’s beaming.  
“See I told them it was funny but they still hate me for it!”  
“To be fair you locked them in a meat freezer.”’  
“It wasn’t working! The door wasn’t even locked they just thought it was!” Archie shakes his head, the waitress reappear; he hands her cash and nods to Toni who stands, as they leave pop’s she pulls her Serpent jacket on.

“Should I walk you home then?” Archie laughs and Toni shakes her head.  
“Might get you jumped if you go back to the Southside.”  
“You should come to mine.” He blurts out slightly smiling nervously. She nods linking their hands as he starts to walk towards his house.  
“You sure your dad won’t.”  
“He’s pretty much with FP how I am with Jughead; he doesn’t care.” She nods watching as he unlocks his front door.  
“I’m home!” He shouts in Vegas running up but the house staying silent.  
“Dad’s not home.” He nods to Vegas who wags his tail. He turns back nodding to Toni.

“You’re welcome to come in if you want.” Toni nods stepping forward into his house.  
“Huh, exactly what I expected; very nice for a Northsider’s home.”  
Archie laughs stepping towards her to close the door; he pulls back looking down at her smiling, before he leans down as she moves up; their lips meeting. His arm wraps around her pulling her in closer.  
“My side by the way.” She smirks as Archie pulls back eyebrows knitting together.  
“My Serpent tattoo.” Archie nods smiling.  
“Guessing I’m not going to see it, if you’re telling me?”  
“Well not on the first date.”  
“This is our second.” Archie smirks laughing as Toni flushes.


	5. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie/Toni/Sweet Pea; college au, they're all living together and they manage to get sick

Archie’s the one to realize Toni is sick even if she refuses to admit. He’s going to ask her where she might’ve caught it from but then he realizes with dawning horror as his throat starts to feel scratchy that she gave it to him.  
Sweet Pea comes home to both of them laying on the couch coughing and whining at the cooking show on TV.  
“Okay what happened.”

“We caught that cold that’s been going around; Betty had it a few days ago and she was working with me so I must’ve picked it up from her and-” Toni breaks to cough and Archie picks up where she left explaining how by the time he realized Toni was properly sick and it wasn’t allergies he had already caught it.  
“You could have called; i would have come back early from my research trip; I’m already over the hours i need these were just cause the professor promised me extra credit for the labs i missed when i had then- Oh i swear if you two get me sick I will not buy the fancy tissues next time i go shopping.”  
“It’s Toni’s turn to go shopping next week anyways.” Archie hums and they both turn their attention to the tv to yell at the man on Chopped who over garlic-ed everything and forgot the braised steak tips from the basket.

Sweet Pea decides to be preemptive and beings making at least double the normal amount of chicken soup.  
He frozen half of it and is debating making some pasta as well in case they get sick of soup but then he remembers they’re supposed to have class tomorrow so he calls in each of their professors while Toni continues to yell at the TV.  
“Okay if you don’t shut up about the oregano I will make you watch me playthrough that horse game.”  
“But he forgot it! It was part of the basket!!”  
“Wait really? But oregano is like such a common herb and- OH MY GOD; he’s Italian!!!!”  
“Geez stereotyping much; but yeah poor guy; the pressures are really getting to him.”  
“Oof yeah I’d hate to be him.”

“Sweet Pea I’m hungryyyyyyy” Toni whines and shifts on the couch which makes Archie actually wake up despite the shouting that just occured.  
“I’m hungry.”  
“I know; I know I made soup.”  
“Is it tomato?”  
“No; it’s chicken and; don’t give me that faceeeeeee.” Sweet Pea hisses and Archie tries to remain pouting but he breaks laughing and smirking at Toni who stands stretching and sighing as her back cracks.  
“It’s tomato soup Tuesday.”  
“It’s Wednesday.”  
“Shit.” Toni glares and heaves the pot Sweet Pea uses from the fridge to dish herself out a bowl.

“Sit; and get a blanket!” Toni huffs sniffling and trying to shove a lukewarm bowl of soup into Sweet Pea’s hands while also trying to cover Archie in another blanket because he’d started shivering again.  
“Toni I’m not even sick.” Sweet Pea grumbles.  
“You sneezed while she was making soup.”  
“First off it’s allergies; and secondly I made the soup! She just heated it up.” Sweet Pea sighs, resigning himself for the moment for Toni to mother him; he can tell she’s getting drowsy again and he pats himself on the back for replacing the non-drowsy cold medicine they have.

Toni catches on after she wakes from her impromptu nap glaring at Sweet Pea as he makes Archie take some. Sweet Pea sneezes and sighs downing some himself and crawls between both of them on the couch.  
“Allergies huh?”  
“Shut it.” He hisses.


	6. Couch rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Au; Archie gets sick with the flu and Toni takes care of him

Toni notes the alarm has been going off for two extra minutes; she’d checked. While she didn’t have any morning classes today she knows her boyfriend Archie should be getting ready for his advanced music theory class.  
“Arch; your alarm is..” She pauses Archie’s curled against her and she realizes that he’s the reason she’d been too warm throughout the night.

“Oh you’re sick.” She sighs, turning off his alarm and sending out a group email to his professor’s apologizing that he’s caught a cold. She’s at least thankful that it’s a Friday so he won’t miss too much class. When he wakes up she knows he’s going to be pissed; he was supposed to meet up with Reggie, Fangs and a few others that’re up in Centerville working on research papers.  
She debates trying to wrangle herself out of his iron grip instead settling for an extra few moments of sleep.

When she wakes next Archie’s trying to reach over himself to grab the tissues and she shifts allowing his other arm that she was laying on to be free so he can twist more to grab them; after he’s blown his nose and missed the trashcan when he’d tried to toss the tissues in them is when he notices her; his eyes and voice fuzzy.  
“Hey don’t you have class?” He frowns at his own voice and coughs a little; frown deepening when it’s not cleared away.  
“I should but I called it off.”  
“You did? Why?”

“Well I have to take care of you.” Archie doesn’t fight it just nodding and wrapping his arms around her.  
“Wait, I have class.” Archie whines and tries to claw his way from under the blankets.  
“Archie; do you really think I would call off my classes to take care of you and then make you go to class?”  
“Because I have an exam in my advanced history of-”  
“Your professor just emailed back and said you can take it next week.”  
“He did? That’s suspiciously good timing..”  
“Well technically it was while you were sleeping about an hour ago…”  
“What time is it?”

“Almost noon.” Toni says finally standing and stretching from the bed nodding towards the doorway where the couch rests beyond.  
“We can make camp there; it has the TV.” She nudged Archie’s shoulder and he grumbles but stands sluggishly and moves towards the doorway; resting his forehead on it while he tries to wrap the blanket closer around him.  
“Go sit down and I can check if you have a fever okay? Do you want toast or soup?”  
“No.”  
“No to the fever checking or no to the food?”  
“Food.” Archie speaks up from where he’s flopped onto the couch.  
“Applesauce then?”  
“I don’t- fine applesauce; it’s the least of the evils.”  
“Okay I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Keep what in mind.”  
“That you think food is evil when you’re sick; and I’ll tell it to Pop Tate when we go visit next weekend.”  
“Toni nooooooooooooooo.” Archie whines and she grins holding out a bowl of applesauce before sticking the thermometer into each ear.  
“You have a fever; i guess mild; it’s not over 100 so you’re safe from the doctor for now; just plenty of water applesauce and; is that Glee?”

“Yeah I like watching it when I’m sick.”  
“No I didn’t realize it was on netflix; scoot over.”  
“I thought you were taking care of me today.”  
“I am; and that includes watching Glee with you so we can sing duets of all the cheesy songs and reenact the cringiest moments; duh.”


	7. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie/Toni Quote Challenge #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a sort of 'flash writing' challenge which you can view the rules for here; if you have any requests submit them through my Tumblr please
> 
> https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/617902476499304448/quotes-challenge

Archie and Toni had been dating for months; of course no one knew this; they’d managed to keep it hidden from everyone and it was how they preferred it. Seeing as how Jughead and Betty got most of the Serpents shoving relationship advice down their throats Archie and her had both agreed that it was better to keep it quiet for the moment.

_“I don’t want to be pitied and I don’t know how to be loved. I only know how to love. all I can do is hope I’m doing the right thing.”_ Toni had mumbled to Archie when they’d first met at his house; she hadn’t meant for him to be awake; she’d just wanted to repay Fred Andrews for his kindness and a few of the other Serpents had banded together and bought him some of the food they’d taken.  
“You know you didn’t have to.” Archie comments and Toni shrugs a little.  
“I won’t pity you; there’s no reason for me to do that. I’d like to love you if you’d let me.” Archie’s fingers reach out for hers and she meets him halfway.

They make it to month six before everyone knows; Toni having mentioned it to Jughead who’d been so shocked he’d asked Archie if it was true; in the middle of Pop’s which meant everyone from school was there and so basically everyone found out at once which was a little bit of a relief if they’re both being honest.

They have their first fight two days after that; Toni’s not really sure what caused it and Archie’s not sure why he’s upset at her and it mostly ends with them stuttering and shouting and confused as they both try to take the couch so the other doesn’t have to share the bed while they’re mad and Archie offers for Toni to stay at betty’s or he can go to Jughead’s and she just laughs at him forgetting why they were mad in the first place.

Veronica’s the one to comfort Archie and Cheryl comforts Toni and one of the students remembers hearing how Toni was into girls and then suddenly it’s Varchie vs Choni and all parties involved are confused. Still the battle rages on people making snide comments about Toni just using Archie for clout; and how poor Archie didn’t know better and serpents will always be dangerous and horrible and Veronica is so much better. No one comments against Cheryl and she calls a sort of meeting to discuss it to a very confused Archie and Toni who have since talked it out using the advice Veronica and Cheryl gave them.  
“You know for not having been in many relationships you’re good at advice.” Cheryl accepts the compliment. And leaves Toni and Archie to talk.

“You okay? I know everyone talking about the Serpents must have been hard.”  
“They’re my family; it’d be like people bad mouthing your dad.”  
“I get that; I just; can I help make you feel better?” Archie asks and Toni narrows her eyes, Archie unsure of what’s bothering her.  
“I don’t want to be pitied.”  
“I’m not pitying you it’s called caring about you. How can you not see that?”  
“Well sorry I didn’t grow up in a house with parents who cared and friends and-”  
“Stop.” Archie snaps and Toni freezes.

“Your past was shit; and sure it made you have trust issues but I’m not like them am I? Your first thoughts and reactions don’t have to be set in stone forever; you’re just not making the moves to change them. You don’t want the discomfort and acknowledgement of changing.”  
Toni glares and huffs.  
“I’m trying; it’s just hard; why would you love me unless you got something out of it?” Archie hesitates and then grins.

“Well think of it this way; by loving you; and making it known to everyone; I’m getting the option of spending time with you; of growing closer to you of being with you. So if you need to think of me gaining something from this; then let it be that.”  
“I think you can manage that right?” He offers a half smile and she responds back.  
“I don’t think that will be too hard; although now I’m curious what you consider loving me.” She smirks a little leaning forward to kiss him.


	8. Plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic; Archie and Toni find out they're going to be parents and realize they have to tell their families

They hadn’t told anyone they’d wanted a family; they hadn’t told anyone they were actually trying for a kid; just that they were both happy with their lives now. It’s not to say they weren’t; they both had steady jobs and a decent income; Archie was hoping for a promotion and everything with the Serpent’s was going well; they’d managed to shake most of the bad press they’d grown over the years and the rest of the town seeing them as a some type of protection. Still she tries her best to avoid altering any of the Serpents to what she’s about to find out. She hasn’t even told Archie what she’s thinking, not that she had time; he had been working on a site for a few days and was holed up in his studio sketching out floor plans; he’d made a few jokes when she’s made him coffee; about the pay from this site allowing them to finally get a room extension so there was no need to convert his office into a nursery.

Toni thinks that if the test in her hand ends up positive she’ll make a point of talking about converting his office and seeing how long it takes him to catch on; she debates making a doctor’s appointment either way and makes herself wait the seven minutes it takes her to finish the test.  
She’s grateful Archie is a deep sleeper because she does actually shout grinning as she looks at the positive sign; she makes a doctor’s appointment to confirm and they schedule her for a week later. She won’t tell Archie until then; until she’s sure; but for now she settles for making a checklist of things she thinks they’ll need to do.

When she gets home from work she can tell Archie knows; his foot is tapping against the floor and she sighs when he flicks the test off the counter and into the trash.  
“So?” He offers and she shakes her head.  
“I have an actual doctors appointment next week.”  
“Okay…” She can tell Archie wants to be excited but he’s hesitating.  
“I’m 90 percent certain the test was right so-” She didn’t finish. He walked to where she was standing and swept her in a hug.  
“We’re going to be parents. We’re going to have a family.”  
“Yeah…” She grins smiling at him before both of their eyes widen.  
“Oh god; our families.”  
“God my brother’s going to murder me if I don’t tell him.”  
“Well it helps we can get your brother and my dad on the way to my mom.”  
“Oh my god your mom…”

“We’ll go after the doctors appointment; so they’ll be the first to know.”  
“Okay; my brother’s uhh free at half ten; so we can visit your dad first..”  
“Wait when is your doctor’s appointment.”  
“Half eight; I got the first one they had open.”

Archie’s grinning the entire time the doctor is confirming that Toni’s pregnant.  
“And I’m sure you two want to go tell your family then?” With that they’re off.  
They pull up and Toni assures Archie she can handle it.  
“Hey Mals; it’s been a while.”  
“And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?”  
“I just thought you should know you’re going to be an uncle.”  
“Before or after I get out of here.”  
“It depends how you do with good behaviour; are you being decent?” She frowns and he nods chewing his lip.  
“Why do I keep getting money on my card?”  
“Because you’re family; is it enough?”  
“It’s more than enough you could cut it in half and I’d still have too much; seriously cut it. It makes me feel weird…”  
“Like you’re in debt to me?”  
“No like you care.” Toni leaves Malachai after that and they pull into the graveyard.

“Hey dad; you’re going to be a grandfather; I’m sure you must get sick of this; us only visiting on holidays or when we get a spare moment.”  
“Archie; we visit every other weekend.”  
“I know it just; doesn’t feel like enough.” Toni’s arms wrap around him and she kisses him.  
“Now, let’s go see your mom.”  
Archie can’t help but smile when his mom opens the door and Toni’s grinning as Mary pulls them into a hug.  
“It’s so good to see you two! You normally come up tomorrow though; did something happen?” Mary frowns and Archie shakes his head.  
“No nothing; we just were out today anyways so thought we’d stop in.”  
“Out?” Mary narrows her eyes.  
“Yes; can we not go out on a Thursday?” Archie looks confused and Toni laughs.

“No you can; it’s just odd you usually have work; which means one of you is sick? Since the only reason Archie would ever take off is if he was sick; but he looks-” she turns to Toni who looks a little surprised when Mary takes her hands.  
“Please tell me I’m going to be a grandmother.”  
“Yes, you are.” Toni smiles when Mary hugs her.  
“I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“Do I not get a hug too?” Archie laughs and Mary waves her hand towards him so he walks curling into the hug,  
“Do you have names picked out? What about clothes? Oh a nursery!” Mary’s already creating lists miles long; Toni coughs a little and both Mary and Archie look at her.  
“I was thinking about names; and if it’s a boy I’d like Fred but-” She’s cut off by a double hug and sniffling.

“That would be lovely; now shouldn’t you two go tell your friends?”  
“Oh god; oh my god the Serpents.”  
“We’re telling them tomorrow.” Toni nods and Archie and her stay for a late lunch chatting with Mary.


	9. Prompt:27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 27. "I'm pregnant"

“You guys ever get that feeling something bad is going to happen?” Archie sighs slumping in his seat and Jughead shrugs.  
“I used to but it’s mostly useless to worry about-”  
“No not worry; like that dread that something bad; like deadly is going to happen.”  
“I mean yeah; i guess sort of how we felt with the Gargoyle king shit. Is everything okay with you and Toni?”  
“What yeah that’s fine, my job’s fine too before you ask, I mean I got that promotion like a week ago; i get my first bonus check in another week.”  
“Maybe you feel like you should be stressed about that?” Fangs offers and Archie nods.  
“What about your anniversary; you figure out where to take her?”  
“Yeah I was going to take her to that french place she likes.”  
“What’re you getting her?”  
“Fangs I swear to god if you let any part of this leave this table i will skin you alive.”  
“Jesus Christ Archie thats; well no shit you’re nervous, fucking christ you’re still an idiot.”  
“I’m not nervous about proposing to her…”  
“Not even a tiny bit? Not one; Fangs you look like you’re gonna scream what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What? Tell me?”  
“You’re gonna love her gift.”  
“She got me something? Fangs! Fang get back here! JUGHEAD!” Archie glares as they both rush out of Pop’s.

“So, how’s this going down?” Jughead looks unimpressed from his seat beside Sweet Pea who grins.  
“Well I, as a waiter, offer them the chocolate cake split into two portions; we give Toni the slice with the ring on it and we give Archie the other one.” Sweet Pea grins holding up the slices.  
“This says Happy Father’s day on it, not Happy Anniversary.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Please for the love of god tell me someone is recording this.” Jughead sighs in relief when he see’s Betty and Veronica with cameras pointing at Archie and Toni’s table.  
“Shit we have a problem!”  
“What?”  
“Toni doesn’t want to wait till desert she wants to just tell him now.”  
“Okay? Let her do that? What’s the worst that could happen?”  
“Archie could leave?”  
“Like he’d leave her at dinner.” Jughead laughs sitting at the reserved table keeping out of sight but close enough to eavesdrop.

“So I know it’s kind of a big anniversary and we said we were going to get each other presents; but i kind of cheated on getting you something. I made it; sort of.” Toni frowns slightly and Archie looks confused.  
“I didn’t mean we had to like physically buy each other something; hell I’d be happy with a just a homemade card; if it means I get to spend another four years with you.”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Archie turns to his food and Toni reaches her hand across the table.  
“Archie?”  
“Give mea sec.” She laughs slightly as he wipes his eyes.  
“So what do you think?”  
“Can I tell you during dessert?


End file.
